


This is the Time of My Life

by OneShotWonderment



Series: Song Lyrics/POV [2]
Category: Alphas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShotWonderment/pseuds/OneShotWonderment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to "Misplaced and Misunderstood," Rachel likes her life the way it is…mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Time of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> \- There are only spoilers if you don't know who Gary, Nina and Rachel are.
> 
> \- Companion piece to "Misplaced and Misunderstood."
> 
> \- Title from the song, "The Time of My Life" by David Cook
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rachel Pirzad likes her life, espically her job. It feels wonderful to others similar to herself. Dr. Rosen had given her the chance to use her ability in a productive way. Those are just a few of the reasons she kept doing it despite her parents' protests. They just did not understand; Rachel feels useful and needed when she goes to work. She is important, vital, to the success of their missions. She has tried to impress this upon them, but all her mother says is, "That's nice, dear. Did you look at those marriage resumes I gave you, yet?"

Her coworkers are another reason that Rachel straddles the fine line between her parents' wishes and her own. The six of them are a unit, a group of Alphas, and even if she wanted to, she could not leave them now. Dr. Rosen saw something in her that Rachel did not even see in herself and he had worked with her until she felt comfortable in her own skin. He is a second father to them all, but he has encouraged and supported Rachel in a way that her own father has not. She loves her papa, most certainly, but Dr. Rosen is the father she was meant to have instead of the one she received by birth. Nina is like the big sister that she never had and Bill has taken up the mantle of overprotective big brother with ease. As for Cameron, well, he is still settling in to their crazy group dynamic, but she's sure he too will find his position in the group and her life. Gary is the complicated one; the one whose place in her life will never be simplify to an honorary title.

Rachel loves her job and that makes going home difficult. Her mother talks as if it is Rachel's ability and classified occupation that keep the suitors, her mother has set her up with, from returning. It isn't. Rachel herself is what stops them from asking her out again. She wishes to marry for love. She wants it to be her decision, not her mother's. Her parents don't understand this either. They were arranged to be married and are perfectly content in their lives, but Rachel doesn't want to be content. She wants to love and to be loved; is that an unreasonable request?

Where, she wonders, is the fault in wanting someone to share her life with who understands her? Someone who can find simple joy in life and help her to find it too? Simple joys like getting a new jacket or eating homemade meals instead of fast food. Someone who can make Rachel smile on her worst days without meaning to do so. Someone unique.

It is obvious, when she has time to stop to think about it, who fits her description perfectly and she is afraid to admit, to herself at least, that she is just a tiny bit…or maybe more than that… in love with Gary Bell. Who wouldn't be?

Gary's sweet and he tries so very hard to be everything that everyone needs him to be. He's quirky but in that good way that makes it very hard to resist hugging him and he is a good friend. In fact, he is probably the best friend Rachel has…which is why she will never act upon her feelings. Gary is innocent in a way that is partially a result of the side effect of his ability and partly something pure Gary. He would never return her feelings and she would never put him in that awkward position. So she will continue to go along with her mother's search and hope against hope that she will meet someone who can compare to her best friend.

What other choice did she have?


End file.
